Things Unexpected
by Lizzie B
Summary: A LoganBarek oneshot. Carolyn reflects on her feelings for Mike, and remembers how things changed between them.


Things Unexpected

By: Liz B

---------

Author's Note: Anyone up for a Mike/Carolyn one-shot? I know I am! Please, enjoy some really pointless fluff that jumped me randomly.

---------

Carolyn Barek knows exactly when she fell in love with her partner. They were working a kidnapping. Some local government big wig was murdered and the only witness seemed to be his five year old daughter. She had tried to get the little girl to trust her, since Mike had expressed a dislike of kids, but it didn't work.

For some reason the little girl would only talk to Mike and though it obviously made him uncomfortable, Mike had spent a good five hours talking with the girl. Afterwards when they had all the information they needed to start the investigation she'd asked if he was okay.

"Fine," He said dismissively and then looked over his shoulder at the little girl and Carolyn had seen his heart break. Her own had soared with the sudden revelation that the man who claimed to be one thing was another completely. It staggered her and apparently distracted her enough that Mike had been talking to her for a considerable time before she'd heard anything he'd said.

Oh, it was not easy. Loving Mike Logan was like loving a…a frustrated three year old only one who could drive, drink and womanize. And she watched it all, hiding looks of longing behind her curls like some idiotic high school girl with a crush.

And then there was a close call. It was supposed to be a normal interrogation, well, as normal as major case interrogations get, but neither of them had expected the suspect to snap. He turned on her first. Before she really had a chance to comprehend what was going on, the suspect was up out of his chair and swinging it towards her. She found herself dazed, sprawled on the floor and unable to do more than watch as the suspect turned on Mike.

It didn't take long for the uniforms to intervene, but lying there it had felt like a life time. The suspect tried to use the chair again, but Mike grabbed it and used it to push the suspect back. The uniforms burst through the door and wrested the suspect to the ground while Mike rushed to her.

"Carolyn, come on, Carolyn, speak to me," He had looked frantic, she remembered, carefully checking her over.

"Head hurts," She managed to mumble.

"Hey! Someone call the paramedics!" He yelled over his shoulder and after that things got a little fuzzy. Carolyn didn't pass out, not completely, but she came pretty close. When things stopped being fuzzy she was at home, in her apartment with her cat purring away on her lap. Mike was in the arm chair next to the couch.

"Mike," She said softly, drawing his attention away from his hands, which he was looking at intently.

"Hey," He got up and crouched down next to her, "Doctor said nothing was broken, so you'll still be the brilliant profiler you always were."

"What about Talbot?"

"Worry about the case later, how you feeling?"

"Like I got hit with a metal chair," She tried to joke, but Mike didn't even chuckle. He stood up and backed away from her. "Mike?"

"Look, you've got a brother close by right? Why don't you call him? Doctor said you need someone to keep an eye on you." And with that he turned on his heel and headed for the door. Carolyn tried to sit up, but the room spun so she could only cry out to try and stop Mike.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled, but was back at her side. She clutched at his arms, holding on to him.

"Stay," She pleaded, foregoing all caution. If this didn't work, she figured she could always blame it on the attack. "I need you Mike. Please." She pressed her face against his chest and held on for dear life. He seemed to be taken a back for the second before he patted her head awkwardly.

"Okay, okay, just lie back down and rest."

"I don't want to let go," She whispered.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," He stammered, but was already shifting her into his lap.

"No one has to know," She said, curling against him, "Okay?"

"Just for tonight, then." She fell asleep quickly after that. Of course Mike woke her up every two hours or so, just to be safe. Somewhere around the fifth time he woke her up they started talking and kept talking. She talked about her family, he talked about his past partners and somewhere around dawn she got up the courage to kiss him. It was a fumbling, awkward kiss and Carolyn couldn't even manage a stupid excuse when she pulled away.

"Here," He cupped her cheek and turned her so she looked at him, "Let's try it again." And this time it was perfect. Soft, comforting and everything she never expected to find in a kiss with Mike Logan. She found more though, so much more.

"You're thinking again," He mumbles sleepily. Carolyn is shaken out of her memories and she turns over to smile at him.

"How is it you always know, even when you can't see my face?"

He leans down and kisses her softly, "Because I love you."

"Mmm, I like that explanation."


End file.
